1. Field
The technology disclosed herein relates to a display control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2013-20402 discloses a display control system including a sheet, a pen, and a display device. A point on the sheet is pointed to with the pen, and thereby, the pen obtains the position pointed to on the sheet, and the obtained position is output to the display device. The display device obtains the position on the display surface corresponding to the position being input from the pen, and performs the display control of the position. Thus, the display control system enables representing, on the display surface, the trace of the pen on the sheet, what is called, the handwriting input, for example.